The Wonders of Anime Conventions
by CheerUpYouEmos1243
Summary: America demands that Canada joins him on his trip to an anime convention  Rated M for later chapters c:
1. Chapter 1

**The Wonders of Anime Conventions**

**CHAPTER ONE**

Canada dumped his laptop case and bag in the corridoor just inside of the door and sighed. He hated world meetings but...he hated meetings with the provinces and territories of his own nation more - Ontario on his laptop in the corner occassionally stating narsasistic remarks, Quebec in turn getting annoyed at him, the rest of the provinces and territories argueing and ending up ignoring him...actually...didn't seem much different to what usually happened at any meeting he attended to really.

Canada frowned as his stretched. Just because life hated him, he had to set off to America's house in a few hours because the other nation wanted him to go to an anime covention with him, and because Canada had no life...was a total pushover...ahem, was nice he had, in turn, agreed to go with his oh so darling brother. Canada moaned, collapsed on the couch, buried his face in a pillow and yawned. He couldn't be bothered driving for 5 hours to get to America's house, he really couldn't. The blonde and unnoticed nation of the world shuffled a bit and pulled his cellphone (or mobile phone as we do refer to them in England). He flipped though the phonebook without looking and called America before holding the phone loosely by his ear and waiting for an answer.

_iBEEEEP BEEEEP...BEEEEP BE- "HEEEEEEEEEELLO MATTIE~"_

Canada held the phone a little away from his ear and sighed before he answered to his brother, "Hey Al...well uhm...about this conventi-"

_"Don't tell me you can't come bro! Because I'll be lonely if I go alone! I mean, I'm a hero so I could probably find some people there who are cosplaying Hetalia and shizz - because that's what we'd be cosplaying bro - and because I'm a hero-"_

"I-I just wanted to ask if you'd pick me up eh..." Canada rolled over onto his back and held the cell phone closer to his ear, "Also, what should I bring eh? I assume you want me to stay in the hotel with you for the whole three days so I might as well have three different outfits eh..."

_"Oh." Pause. "Yeah, sure! I'll pick you up! And you're totally staying with me the whole three nights bro! I guess you should bring like uhm~ Your millitary uniform, if you still have it your American Re-"_

"I don't know where that is eh," Canada spoke up and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

_"Then just bring your maple leaf hoodie~ AND MAPLE LEAF STICKERS! DUDE THAT'D BE SO AWESOME!"_

Canada held the phone away from his ear again, "On-the-phone-so-I-don't-want-to-make-poor-Canada's-ears-bleed-voice Al," Matthew sighed.

_"Oh right~ sorry bro! Don't worry about the third day~ I have the outfit for that sorted out! I'll set off to yours now bro."_

Canada rolled over again and buried his face in the pillow, "Key's under the mat Al, let yourself in when you get here and carry me to the car eh," and with that, Canada hung up. He dropped the cell phone onto the floor and burried his face in the pillow again, closing his eyes and steadying his breathing, he slowly drifted off to sleep.

When he next awoke, it was darkish and he was aware he was in the passenger seat of a moving car with America at the wheel - looking strangely unhyperactive sfor once in his God damn life/s. Matthew sat up straight and rubbed his eyes, for some reason, whenever he awoke in cars it was always so...bright, even at night the sun seemed to be glaring at him from a hidden place...like a lampost or something.

"Good evenin'," he heard Alfred's voice say, but his brother kept his eyes on the road instead of turning and flashing him a hero smile like he usually would have.

Canada blinked, "You...actually carried me to the car eh? I expected you to wake me up and ask me where my clothes were, Al..." Matthew stretched and made sure he had he seatbelt on.

"I found them myself," Alfred smiled, "I made sure to pick up some of your underwear as well bro! See how thoughtful I am?" He turned off the motorway they were driving down and onto the main road of a street.

Canada blinked a few times, "You..." his face went red with embarrassment, "You went through my underwear drawer?" Canada buried his face in his hands, shaking his head in disbelief, "I can't believe you went though my underwerar drawer eh..."

Alfred frowned slightly, "It's just underwear bro. I picked up the ones with maple leafs and ignored the ones with American flags on them..." Stop sign.

Canada realised how bad that must have looked, "T-those were from Arthur last Christmas...I think he meant to give them to you but accidentally sent them to me eh. I meant to give them to you but this one day, I ran out of underwear..." Matthew blinked and looked to the side, slightly ashamed, "I didn't think it would be polite to give you used underwear eh...so I kept them..."

Alfred nodded, "I did that with the underwear France accidentally sent me with maple leafs on them eh," Alfred smiled and parked outside a hotel, "We're here bro~," America smiled.

Matthew unbuckled his seatbelt, "What time is it anyway Al?" He sat back in his seat while America checked his watch.

"Uhm...eleven pm," Alfred smiled, "I prebooked the hotel so we don't have to go through any of that booking crap."

"The rooms got two beds right eh? Because I hate sharing a bed with you," Matthew's mind went back to that Halloween party at France's house and he frowned. He'd gone to bed with Alfred that night and had awoken in the morning to find himself with his back to the floor, his legs on the bed, upside down, confused and quite cold.

Alfred blinked, "Aha...well about thaaaaat..." he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "They only had a single bed room...but it's a two person bed!" America smiled, "Didn't think the hero would make you share a single bed with him did ya?"

"Double beds and single person beds are the same thing when I have to share with you Al, " Canada opened the car door, "Either way I'll probably end up on the floor eh..." The blonde nation stepped out of the car and waited for Alfred to open the trunk so he could help carry some stuff.

Alfred sighed and opened his door, also stepping out. He walked around to the back of the car and opened the trunk, "Red bag's yours, blue one's mine," he picked up his own bag and Canada picked up his, "It's not my fault they only had that room available when I booked Mattie," the hero frowned as he closed the door of the trunk.

Matthew sighed and slung his bag on, "I guess I over reacted eh," Canada smiled weakly at America, "Sorry Al."

America laughed and hugged his identical twin brother, "It's okay bro!" He let go of his brother - who had, for some reason, turned a light shade of pink - and grabbed his hand before running towards the hotel.

They signed into the hotel and headed to their room, where America spazzed over the fact that they had cable television for a few minutes before calming down and sitting on the bed. Matthew sat on the opposite side.

"So what's the plan eh?" Matthew asked Alfred, a little curious as to what was actually going to happen.

"Oh," America turned to Canada and smiled, "Tomorrow we'll go down and collect our passes at like five am or something like that, come back here, get dressed in whatever outfit we feel like, go on down to the convention, check out the stalls and stuff, come back here when it closes for the day and do whatever the hell we feel like," Alfred beamed, "For three daaaaaays! Except for the five am thing, we only have to do that tomorrow," he smiled sweetly at Matthew.

Canada blinked, "What outfits do I have to wear eh? I know the casual and military ones, but whats the other one?"

America answered the question heroically, "There's a choice! The dresses we wore as kids or the outfits we wore most of the time when we were teenag-"

"Teenage outfits," Matthew said quickly, "I am NOT wearing the dresses we wore Al...never again eh," something dawned on him that second, "Why are we even cosplaying ourselfs eh?"

Alfred smiled, "Because we are characters from a Japanese anime, that has just had the first two seasons dubbed by my country, and is growing quickly in popularity!"

Canada blinked, "But isn't it like...dangerous to make animes about the lifes of nations eh?"

"That's what Germany said but everybody disagreed with him," America stood up and streched, "Prussia's a bit sad about his lack of screen time, but that's about it!" Alfred closed one eye and looked over to Canada, in what Canada thought was an unintendedly seductive manner, and asked, "D'you wanna take a shower?"

Canada blinked a few times, "N-no, I'll...I'll take one tomorrow or something eh...I'm just really tired, Al," he smiled at his brother.

"'Kay," said brother smiled back, "I'm gonna go take one now so like...yeah~ You go to sleep or something bro," and with that, America walked off into the onsuite bathroom.

Canada fell face first into the bed and blushed so much he felt his face burning, _"Bwaaah! Why are you over reacting to this Matthew?"_ the poor confused nation of Canadia thought, _"He wasn't asking if you wanted to shower __with__ him! Just if you wanted a shower before him! You're such an idiot Canada!" _Canada then proceeded to stand up and take off everything he was wearing before climbing into bed with nothing but his boxers on. Most likely, he was going to have very weird, slightly frightening, shower related dreams tonight.

America returned to the room, one towel around his waist, another rubbing his hair dry. He threw the towel rubbing his hair dry onto the floor and streched. It was around about midnight and as poor sleep deprived Matthew was probably fast asleep so he'd have to be quiet, darn...not one of his strongest points but damn would he try! He carefully pulled on his boxers and discarded the - most likely traumatised - towel that had been around his waist before climbing quietly into bed next to Matthew, who was holding a pillow to his chest. God how Alfred wished he could be that pillow. God how Alfred wished he hadn't just thought that because it brought some very pleasurable yet slightly disturbing images to mind.

Alfred removed the pillow from Canada's arms carefully before wrapping his own arms around the others waist and pulling him closer. The other responded sleepily by wrapping his arms around America's waist and resting his head against Alfred's chest. The US of A smiled softly and closed his eyes before resting his chin atop Matthew's head and drifting of into the sweet land of Slumber (population...I'd say two to make it seem romantic, but it was probably more like about three billion or something along those lines.


	2. Chapter 2

**Because it was requested, I removed all eh's from Canada's speaking parts :'D **

**Well, I hope all eh's...I think a little slip up can be allowed right~? ||D Because I'm used to writing Canada with him saying eh at the end of every sentence =3= It's also very hard not to write ~ at the end of everything that is said XD because that's just the way I write normally~**

**Anyhoo~ Enjoy the chapter and I hope to update soon~**

**The Wonders of Anime Conventions**

**CHAPTER TWO**

Matthew awoke the next morning because of the phone on the bedside cabinet, the situation he awoke in was not that simple to explain. A single word to explain it may be awkward or somewhere along those lines. Canada's cheek was pressed against America's chest, his arms were wrapped around the others waist and the others arms were wrapped around his own waist, although one of the hands and strayed a little lower than it should have. The phone stopped ringing and Matthew untangled his arms from around his brother and poked him in the chest a few times, "Al...Alfred..." Canada managed to squeak out as the situation fully dawned on him. Alfred's response was to pull Matthew closer into a tight hug.

"G'morning~" America smiled sleepily down at a blushing Canada (which is totally geographically incorrect) before sitting up as he let go of the other nation.

"G-good mo-morning Al..." Canada stuttered as he also sat up, a slight pout playing on his lips. Although Canada didn't notice he was pouting, America did and God did it take all the power in his body to refrain from sexing poor little unknowing Matthew up there and then. So America settled for stretching and standing up before raiding his bag for clothes as Canada went though his memory to make sure that he most definitely did _not_ have sex with his brother last night; his butt didn't hurt so he assumed he hadn't.

A bag then proceeded to hit Canada in the face, which is a strange thought because bags do not _usually_ have arms...let me rephrase it. A bag was then thrown at Canada's face. That bag did not miss it's intended destination.

"C'mon, get dressed Mattie," Canada moved the bag out of his face to see America smiling at him from the other side of the bed, "We have to go collect the passes remember?"

Canada averted his gaze down to the bag, "Oh...right...yeah..uhm," he looked back up to America, "Ah, what...what outfit am I supposed to be wearing today?"

America shrugged, "Military uniform?" he smiled softly at Canada, "You can choose bro."

Canada smiled back, "Yeah...military uniform sounds good," his and Alfred's eyes locked for a few seconds before he averted his gaze downwards towards the bag once again, a soft blush making it's way across his cheeks.

Alfred then began to tip the contents of his bag out onto the floor before sitting on the bed as he pulled his shirt on, his fingers tracing over the buttons as he began to fasten it up, _"All good things come to those who wait,"_ he thought as he became aware of Canada also beginning to button up his shirt behind him, _"As long as the fish doesn't get away I'm fine with that...although a fish is nothing to compare Mattie to..." _Alfred put on his tie and Matthew did the same behind him,_"Unless I compared him to a mermaid...merman...he'd look cute as either~"_ he stood up and pulled on his trousers and two jackets with ease. He then proceeded to glare at his boots. Picking them up, he then attempted to pull them on with short, violent tugs before he fell backwards onto the bed and knocked Canada (who was in the process of pulling the leather bands over his head - God only knows what they were good for).

America pouted.

Canada hovered over him, a concerned yet slightly irritated look upon his face.

"Well at least it's geographically correct," Alfred beamed.

Canada sighed and walked over to America's side of the bed as the other nation sat up. He assessed the situation of America's boots and refrained from laughing, "You put it on the wrong foot," he smiled at America before kneeling down and taking off the boot - little did Canada know, America craved to see that kneeling down motion again, but for a completely different reason.

"And you didn't undo the zip on the boot," Canada undid the zip and carefully slid the boot onto the correct foot before doing the same with the other one. He looked up at his brother, "I assume you can lace them up yourself, eh?"

A small smirk danced across America's lips as he nodded, "Do you want me to help with your boots bro?"

"Already got them on," Canada said as he stood up and turned his back to America, hiding his slight blush, "N-now tie the laces up already Al."

America swiftly tied up the laces before standing up and hugging his brother from behind, his arms wrapping securely around the others waist as his chin found a place on Canada's shoulder, "I guess we should go collect the tickets then, hrmm?"

Canada nodded, a blush fully painted onto his cheeks.

"D'you want me to piggyback you?" America asked.

Canada then proceeded to smile, "G-go on then," he wriggled out of America's grasp and opened up the door, "Get ready to bend over Al," he grinned back at his brother who followed him out into the coridoor as he stepped out.

"Ohoho Mattie, I think you will be the one bending over in future," Alfred shot Matthew a grin before taking a few steps infront of the other and bending over so Canada could jump on his back. Which is what Canada did; I'm sure that if Canada had more confidence he would most definitely have slapped America's ass because well...dat ass.

America stumbled slightly but managed to stay upright as Canada pulled his goggles over his eyes before his arms founds a place wrapped loosely around America's neck, his legs then proceeding to wrap around his brother waist.

"You're a heavy bastard Mattie," Alfred laughed as he started walking towards the lift at the same pace one would usually go about walking.

"Hmph, maybe you're just weaker than you remember," Canada smirked and rested his chin on America's head.

"As if! I can still swing buffallo around," he smirked as they reached the lift and Matthew helped by pressing the button signalling that they wanted to go down.

"Sure, whatever you say Al," Canada nuzzled Alfred's hair, finding it's softness rather comforting as he resisted the urge to yank Nantucket.

"It's totally true though!" America pouted and the lift doors opened and he stepped in before he let Canada fall to his feet as he got off his back.

And this arguement continued throughout the procedure of them collecting their passes and entering the convention. Of course, Canada ended up winning but America still thought he was strong (pffft ha! Lies...just kidding~). The two nations looked around the stalls for a while, America picking up certain products on sale (which is how a stall usually works), Canada shouting (quietly) at him because he didn't want America to brake them and for them both to get into trouble and it ultimately resulting in Canada taking the product from America and placing it back on the stand before dragging America away. America pouted after, yet again, being dragged away from another stand...then he noticed another. A bright rainbow coloured flag and yes...yes it was that word Japan had told him about. That magnificent, beautiful, unf-tastic word. **YAOI**. America grabbed Canada's hand and dragged the unsuspecting nation that should have really suspected something - instead of admiring another cosplayer that was dressed as him and doing a rather good job at attempting to act invisible - over to the yaoi doujinshi stand.

"Getcher yaoi doujinshi! Hot! Saucy! Wet! And most definitely sexy!" the guy behind the stand (that was most definitely American - most likely from one of the Western states) shouted as they approached the stand. He smiled at them, "My, my, my. You two must be lookin' fer your Hetalia doujinshi, amirite?"

Canada blushed, he knew exactly what doujinshi was, "N-no we're ju-"

"Yep!" America cut him off, "What pairings do you have bro?"

The man behind the stand grinned and gestured to the three whole boxes of Hetalia yaoi doujinshi's before flicking through them, "Well you got yer USUK, yer KimichiBurger, yer CanUK, yer Franada, yer FrUS, yer USCan, yer Germancest and the rest," he pointed to a box, "This whole box is America pairings," he winked at America, "Yer cosplay is very well made, you look a lot like him."

America grinned, he felt he should have said something like, _i"If only you knew,"/i_ but instead he said, "Thanks bro," and started flicking through the America box as Canada stood behind him, shocked beyond belief and blushing furiously.

"A-Alfred?" Canada spoke up as America finally found what he was looking for.

"Yeah bro?" he asked as he pulled a copy of every doujinshi from the section with a smirk.

"I-I...I didn't know you were into this kind of thing..." Canada stared at the ground because he most definitely knew he liked seeing guy on guy action, be it from DVD's and doujinshi's that Japan had leant him or from tapes France had showed him.

The nation grinned as he payed for the doujinshi's, "After the things Japan has shown me, it's hard not to be into this kind of thing bro," he took the bag from the guy behind the stand and thanked him before taking Canada's hand in his as he lead his brother away from the stall of gay and rainbows. Canada looked down at his and America's hands, their fingers laced together, and blushed before he decided to look at where he was going instead.

"I-it's a bit hot in here Al..." Matthew did a very bad job at hiding his blush.

America nodded, "D'you wanna go outside then?" he smiled softly at Canada, getting a little bit hot himself inside the layers of his military uniform.

"If you don't mind," Canada looked the small one or two centimetres of height difference up at America with a small smile and their eyes locked again.

"Okay," America said but they stayed there, looking into one another's eyes.

That was, until an England cosplayer hit Canada with a unicorn toy (of which was named Westy) before highfiving an America cosplayer as they skipped away. What had happened when Canada was hit with that unicorn on a stick was that Canada had fallen forwards. America was infront of him. Unsurprisingly they had kissed. Surprisingly they hadn't pulled back immediately but had, instead, taken a few seconds to do so and had done so rather slowly.

"So..." America smiled at Canada as he rubbed his neck sheepishly, aware that he himself was blushing as well as his cute twin brother, "Should we go outside then?"


	3. Chapter 3

**I APOLOGISE FOR THE REAAALLY LATE UPDATE oTL I got tied up in homework and dA commissions ;w; AND it's a short chapter *sob* I _promise _to make it longer next time and to update some time next week ;w; I'm so sorry~ ENJOY THE CHAPTER ANYHOO~**

* * *

America and Canada sat outside, rather awkwardly, on a bench. They didn't talk to each other as they watched the other cosplayers walk by, but instead gave quick, shy glances at one another (despite America being totally heroic and not at all socially awkward). Then the Host Club arrived. Canada saw a rather large and concerning frown spread across America's face just before the other nation stood up and walked over to the Tamaki that seemed to be flirting with a Ukraine. The hero poked Tamaki's chest, "Japan told me about y'all little host club you have here," America stated, the frown now having settled on his face.

Tamaki smiled at America and offered him a rose, "Why, of course you will have heard of us! We are the Our-" America snapped the rose in half and glared at the Tamaki.

The Tamaki pouted. Alfred F(uck Yeah) Jones continued talking, "You're from France's place aren't you? Well, us Americans have names for you - most of which are very unpleasant and I'd rather not say them infront of Mattie - so I'd like you to get the hell out of my country! Because you're not heroic enough to be here!" America seemed happy with how well his speech had gone. Canada honestly couldn't see the point in it.

Tamaki looked rather hurt, "Not heroic enough?"

"Nope," America said, "So you and that boy girl thing you love so much that's obviously in love with that twin," America gestured towards the twins, not really pointing at either of them, "Can get the hell out bro."

They returned to the hotel early that day. America returned with doujinshi and a black eye. Canada returned with nothing new really. The blonde sighed as America sat on the bed before he proceeded to rub his temples, "Why did you even start that argument in the first place, Al?"

America stayed quiet.

Matthew frowned and moved closer to America, cupping his brother's cheek in his hand before tilting the other nations face upwards to examine the damage. He could feel slight warmth in his hand as he moved closer to America's face before he ran his fingers gingerly over the slightly bruised skin, "...this looks rather bad," Canada frowned slightly.

America felt that if Canada got any closer he was most likely going to end up pushing him backwards onto the bed and America was not the type of guy to be topped. So, America brought his own hand up to cup Canada's cheek before bringing his brother's head gently down before their lips met.

Canada blushed furiously and pulled back after a few seconds, "Alfred I-" he was cut of mid sentence as America's arms wrapped around his waist and he was pulled onto the other nations lap. He was then kissed again, this time with more meaning, and he kissed back, his arms slowly finding their way around Alfred's neck.

Matthew didn't know how but at some point during the kiss, he ended up on the bottom, withnhis back against the bed, a little while before they parted for breath.

"You're beautiful," he had heard his brother say as his hands had trailed down his shirt covered chest slowly, slowly down to the top of his trousers. America undid the button and unzipped the zip before slipping his hand inside Canada's boxers. Canada then kicked America in the chest, blushing furiously, "W-what the hell do you think you're doing, eh?"

America coughed hoarsely a few times before staring at Canada, "C-coming onto you?" he blinked a few times, "You seemed pretty okay with it from what I could _feel_ bro."

The blush darkened and spread further across Canada's cheeks, "You're my _brother _Alfred!" Canada shook his head and sat up on the bed as America took a step back, "It's wrong and vile and disg-"

"You're only saying that because it's what other people have told you Mattie," America said and Canada blinked. He honestly couldn't think of anything to say back to America, so the pair decended into a silence lined with panting and occassional coughing from Alfred.

"Take me home."

The statement came as a shock to America, "W-what?"

"I said, take me home..." Canada was staring intensively at his lap, his hands folded and knuckles white as they clenched together. Once again, the statement came as a shock (although slightly softer this time around).

He blinked, "Why?"

"Because I don't want to be here, Alfred," came the quick response from the Canadian opposite him, "S-so take me home..."

America furrowed his eyebrows and stared at Canada for a few seconds as he gathered the words to say, "I-I...I'm not taking you home Mattie."

It was only when Canada lifted his head to look up at him, that he saw that his brother was actually crying, tears rolling slowly down his cheeks in an unsteady pattern, "P-please America..."

America frowned and wrapped his arms around Canada before pulling him closer, hugging the other as close as he possibly could, "Mattie..." he nuzzled Canada's neck, "I'm not taking you home today b-but," he swalled, "If you feel the same way in the morning I will," he pulled back to smile softly at Canada and wiped his eyes for him, "I-if you want, I'll sleep on the floor."

Canada shook his head, "N-no," he smiled shakily at America, "I-I don't mind you sleeping in the same bed."

He smiled a little more and kissed Matthew's forehead, "Okay then."

America went to got get undressed but Canada hugged him closer again, burying his face in the others chest, "S-sorry for over reacting eh."

The Hero blinked before wrapped his arms around Canada and nuzzled the top off his head with his chin, "Don't be Mattie, I shouldn't have pushed you to do something like that."

"C-can we hug when we go to sleep like we did last night?" Canada looked up at him from his chest and America smiled.

"Of course we can," he kissed Canada's nose, "We can do anything you want Mattie. Just tell me and I'll do it, as long as I don't have to take you home."

The Canadian nodded and hugged America tighter before letting go and smiling softly at his brother, "W-we should g-get undressed then, eh?"

America nodded, "D-do you want me to get changed in another room or are you okay with me getting changed in here?"

"It's not like I haven't seen you get undressed before eh," Canada smiled and stood up from the bed, walking over to his side and beginning to take off his clothes.

"True," Alfred smiled and took off all his clothes until he was in just his boxers and shirt, Canada doing the same, before climbing into bed. Canada wrapped his arms around America's waist and buried his face in Alfred's chest as said Alfred hugged him closer, calming, warm hands making their way around his waist, hugging from his lower back.

"I love you, Alfred."

"I love you too, Matthew."


	4. Chapter 4

**Derp, I said I'd update quickly...I lied ||D I'm so sorry for the lack of updates on this and my lack of overall activity here.**

**This'll be one of those stories I update as I feel fit (eventhoughwhenIupdateitit'satastupidlatedateandsuch) with such short updates :'D **

**But I will not give up until there is a happy ending and this is finished *insert determined hero fist pump motion here***

**And then I'll write a fanfiction where Canada goes crazy~ nyoro~n, Smut next chapter ||D I'll try to update soon, kiddies~~**

**ENJOY~**

**

* * *

**

Matthew awoke the next day to Alfred laid ontop of him, pressing him against the bed, still asleep. He sighed and pushed at his brother, "America...can you maybe get off of me, eh?"

America mumbled something in his sleep before wrapping his arms around Canada's chest, hugging the other closer and pushing down on him at the same time, causing Canada to blush and push at his brother more frantically, "A-Americaaa..." he whimpered, "I can't breathe you fat hoser." He poked Alfred's nose. America sneezed and opened an eye, "Mmmhrmrhmm..."

"In English please," Canada smiled at him.

America yawned, still laying ontop of Canada, "What time is it, bro?"

He rubbed at one of his eyes before rolling off of Canada so that he could check the clock. Matthew did so and stood up before stretching, "Hrmm...it's 9 o'clock, Al~" he said as he turned back around to face Alfred with a small smile, "What should we wear today?"

America sighed and got out of the bed, stretching himself, before slinking over to Canada and wrapping his arms around the other's waist, hugging him close, "I don't know, I don't feel like going casual though and I feel we should keep the teen outfits for tomorrow," he rested his chin on Canada's shoulder, "How about we just swap clothes?"

Canada blinked, "That...doesn't make sense Al..."

America nuzzled Canada's neck for a second before pulling back to yawn, "Yeah it does bro, y'see, I've seen fanart of us and we're like wearing eachothers clothes and it says 'change' next to it and stuff," Alfred smiled, obviously thinking he was a genius, obviously wrong.

Matthew sighed and decided there was no point in arguing with his over excited brother as he stood up from the bed, "Fine...we'll do that, I bet your clothes are way too big for me though." he smiled at America before picking up the others jacket.

* * *

He was nearly dying. Why? _Why_ did America need to be this heavy? Canada whimpered as he tried to keep America on his back, "W-why're you so heavy Alfred?" he whispered out as his legs began to wobble under the weight.

"Because I'm a hero," America grinned.

"You're still h-heav-WHOA!" Canada fell on his face.

America fell ontop of him.

People took photographs.

Canada nearly cried.

"G-get off of me America."

"Why~?" America smiled from ontop of Canada and moved so he was stradling the others back, much of his weight taken off of the poor nation.

"Becauseyou'reheavyyoufathoser," Canada breathed out as his breathing space because bigger and the amount he could breathe in increased, along with the face that he was able to do such an activity as such.

America pinged the goggles from Canada's uniform and flinched slightly as they hit his forehead, "Then grow a pair, bro?" He hero laughed and began massaging Canada's back...in the middle of the Convention.

Those were some damn happy fangirls.

Canada squirmed around a bit before giving up and letting America massage his back, "...this feels awkward..."

America raised an eyebrow and continued massaging Canada, ignoring some flashes from the corner of his eye, "How so, Mattie?"

"It just feels weird..." the poor boy shifted around a bit before giving up and resting (again) his face on the floor.

America furrowed his eyebrows, "D'you want me to stop?" he asked, a bit uncertain of the question at first.

The smaller (yet somehow bigger) nation sighed before smiling faintly, "Do whatever you want Al, I just really need to pee."

"Oh..." Alfred stood up and helped Matthew up with him, "Then lets go to the toilets bro~" he laughed and ran towards them, dragging his brother behind him.

* * *

The water ran over his hands like a soothing current of warmth and Canada sighed before smiling softly and tucking his hair behind his ear. The toilet was rather empty, which was rather strange for a convention...there again Alfred had practically drop kicked the door down in order to get in, that would have probably scared quite a few people away. But, that was how his brother was; optimistic, outgoing, courageous bit of a toss pot, Matthew laughed quietly.

Arms wrapped around his waist and he looked up into the mirror to see that Alfred was hugging him, "What's so funny, Mattie?" the other asked as he rested his chin on the Canadian's shoulder and reached out to wash his hands under the tap.

Canada smiled, "It's nothing, Al."

"If you say so," America smiled softly and kissed at his neck, causing the poor guy to blush and tilt his neck slightly.

Alfred, obviously seeing this as an open invitation and as a rather encouraging gesture, continued kissing and bit down on the others neck softly, earning a soft gasp in return to his boyish shenanigans. Matthew blushed harder and, being the voice of cockblock I MEAN _reason_ whispered softly, "I don't think we should be doing this here, A-Al..."

America mumbled against Canada's neck, "What about in one of the cubicles, hmm?" he mumbled as he slipped a thumb into the waist band of the blushing nation's pants, dragging it along to the button and fiddling it, not really intending to undo it without permission. He looked up, his childish gaze meeting Matthew's rather shocked one in the mirror. He raised an eyebrow to show he was still waiting for an answer.

Matthew sputtered slightly; he wanted to push Alfred away and say no but...at the same time, he felt that he actually wanted, nay, needed this, for Alfred to touch him, to love him, but...a toilet cubicle wasn't the best of places...

He blushed darker before staring Alfred straight in the eyes, in the mirror, and nodding slowly, "I-I..." he swallowed, "I don't see what harm it could _really_ do..." he smiled sofly and Alfred grinned, pulling the other into the nearest cubicle and locking the door.

"I love you Mattie," he smiled softly at the other.

"I love you too, Al," Matthew couldn't help but smile back, a sense of faint security spreading throughout his body, and he kissed the other on the lips before smiling more, "So much."


End file.
